Simplemente Ella
by Cascabelita
Summary: Porque ella era todo, ella era pasion, deseo y amor, pero al mismo tiempo era agonia, dolor y amargura. Ella simplente era el punto maximo entre el bien y el mal..


Bueno espero que les guste esta historia, la escribí en un momento de reflexiones.

Espero recibir comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Manejaba a toda velocidad, las ventanas abiertas desordenaban su cabello, al igual que el de su acompañante, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos achocolatados, ella iba inmersa en sus pensamientos o tal vez fingía estarlo. Él por su parte no dejaba de ver la carretera y apretaba cada vez con más fuerza el volante, cada lágrima silenciosa y solitaria que dejaba caer la chica, lo angustiaba y le dolía porque en cierta forma él era el culpable de ese estado.

Y todo por un estúpido encuentro, llevaba más de dos años sin verla, dos años que había sido completamente feliz con su linda pelirroja, su Ginny, pero no, al destino se le antojo hacerlo caer de su nube de felicidad y dejarlo en lo amargo de un recuerdo, una recuerdo que él luchaba por enterrar entre sus recuerdos más oscuros y no dejarlos salir nunca. Pero _"Ella",_ con su cabello negro, largo y liso, sus ojos azules iguales a un zafiro, su piel blanca como el mármol y su risa alegre, junto aquel tipo que robaba los sueños de su juventud, le dejaba ver que el tiempo no sana las heridas, no disminuye el dolor, no aparta la melancolía y la tristeza de haberla perdido sin ni siquiera haberla tenido. Pero él que podía hacer para no hacer llorar a su niña amada, a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa, a la que ama y amaría hasta su último respiro de vida. Todo era tan confuso y claro al mismo tiempo, las amaba a ambas pero solo podía elegir a una y esa era su pelirroja.

-todavía la amas. ¿Verdad?- pregunto su acompañante en un dulce susurro que el viento se llevó.

Él ya esperaba esa pregunta, pero que podía responder, decirle que aun amaba a la chica de sus tormentos la dañaría más de lo que ya estaba, pero si no decía la verdad más daño se haría él y por consecuencia a ella. Estaciono la camioneta en una pequeña desviación que tenía la carretera, el viento soplaba con más fuerza y el cielo dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia que acompañaban a las lágrimas de su acompañante.

-Ginny, ya hemos hablado sobre esto- le dijo mientras intentaba agarrar sus manos, pero ella en un segundo las aparto, ella en ningún momento lo volteo a ver, sabía que si ella observaba esos ojos verdes entraría en un pequeño trance en que lo único que escuchaba era que nunca debería dejarlo ir, él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

-lo se… pero solo me hablaste de _"Ella"_ cuando iniciamos nuestra relación e ingenuamente creí que con el tiempo por fin yo había borrado cualquier rastro en tu corazón- sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas rojas.

-Ginny, creo que te debo una explicación- le dijo mientras suspiraba y apretaba el puente de su nariz tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero todo se mezclaba y tenía miedo de perder a la pelirroja también- dicen que las personas amamos dos veces en la vida, una de ellas es el amor imposible, el tormento, la pesadilla y el dolor, mientras que el segundo es la paz, la alegría y la entrega total- paro un momento para poder observar la reacción de su acompañante, ella estaba atenta a cada palabra que salía de esa boca carnosa y rosada, pero aun así no lo mira a los ojos.

-¿_"Ella" _quién es?- pregunto en un murmullo

-ella es lo primero- le contesto con sinceridad.

-¿y porque si ella es todo eso, la sigues amando?- pregunto ella angustiada por la respuesta que recibiría.

-porque- un suspiro profundo por parte él se escuchó en toda la camioneta- no puedo dejar de amarla- contesto aquel chico de ojos verdes que con dolor observaba como más lagrimas saladas salían de esos ojos color chocolate. Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras le dolían a la chica, pero tenía que ser sincero.

-¿algún día dejaras de amarla?- pregunto ella, ella lo único que quería era una luz, una esperanza para seguir luchando contra el recuerdo de _"Ella"._

-te responderé con sinceridad y si después de eso quieres seguir conmigo me harás el hombre más feliz de este mundo, pero por el contrario decides dejarme lo entenderé- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, al saber que podría perderla.

-nunca dejare de amarla, ella es todo para mí, y cuando digo todo me refiero a que ella es todo… es fuego, aquel fuego que se necesita para que una persona pueda sembrar… es la tierra que bendice la vida con sus frutos… es el viento que llena tus pulmones del perfume de las flores, lo salado del mar, el aroma a pasto húmedo o el olor de los arboles… es el cielo infinito, aquel cielo que puedes pasar horas observando, es el sol que permite que todo florezca y es luna, la única luz que alumbra la oscuridad de una calle desierta- se detiene un momento y por cobardía no se atreve a ver el rostro que inundado de lágrimas y dolor aprieta su mano contra su boca para callar inútilmente los sollozos que imiten su garganta-pero te repito ella es todo incluyendo la parte mala… es fuego destructor, que arrasa con todo sin contemplaciones… es la tierra que sin motivo realiza terremotos destruyendo todo a su paso… es el viento que puede traer el aire toxico y castiga a la tierra con sus tornados… es el cielo que sin explicación arremata sin escrúpulos al mundo con sus rayos y su lluvia acida, es el sol que quema sin preocuparse hasta volverte cenizas y es la luna que hace que entres en melancolía y tristeza al verla tan solitaria- termino decir él, como si de un poema se tratara.

-¿algunas vez estuviste con _"Ella"_?- pregunta la pelirroja pensando que tal vez es la cercanía entre ellos hace que no pueda olvidarla.

-jamás estuve con ella- responde él, pero en su voz hay un sabor amargo- yo podía verla, escucharla y olerla, pero jamás la tuve, nunca pude ver más allá de su cara, manos y piernas, no escuche más que palabras sarcástica y risas contagiosas de sus labios y siempre sentí su perfume de fressias y vainilla pero cuando no se ponía perfume su piel desprendía un delicioso y toxico aroma a cerezas, pero jamás pude tocarla, podía tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella confundida, si habían tenido oportunidad, porque no estuvieron juntos.

-como te digo, _"Ella"_ es todo, es pasión, deseo y amor, pero también es agonía, dolor y amargura, _"Ella"_ era el punto máximo entre el bien y el mal. No podíamos estar juntos, porque estar con _"Ella_" significaba morir en el intento de un amor atormentado por el pasado.

-¿y yo? ¿Qué soy?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja, hundiéndose mas en el asiento.

-tú eres a la que quiero como compañera para toda mi vida, eres la vela que ilumina mi vida, eres el complemento de mi corazón, eres el amor incondicional y eres la entrega total- le dijo agarrando entre sus manos el rostro húmedo de su acompañante- Ginny, te amo, eres el bien y la paz, eres agua que vibra en esta tierra, eres la sangre que corre por mis venas como caballo salvaje haciéndome llegar a una alegría inimaginable, eres vida y fuerza, eres valentía y esperanza, eres amor y felicidad, eres todo lo bueno que puedo soñar en esta vida, pero sobre todo eres mía y yo soy tuyo, completamente tuyo y sabes porque, porque eres el amor de mi vida- termino de decir con la esperanza de que ella entendiera todo.

-¿y _"Ella"_ Harry?- pregunto dudosa, aunque la alegría brincaba en su corazón.

-ella es veneno letal y tú eres la vida eterna- le dijo besando sus labios dulcemente.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que él amaba con todo su corazón a _"Ella",_ la amaba más allá de la vida y la muerte, porque ella era su todo y él prefería morir en el intento mil veces más antes de olvidarla para siempre, porque olvidarla significaba perderse a sí mismo en un laberinto de ansiedad y dolor, porque él todas la noches pensaba en _"Ella",_ porque él no podía olvidar su mirada de odio y amor, su risa alegre, sus palabras sarcásticas y por supuesto jamás olvidaría el aroma a cerezas que desprendía esa exquisita piel.

Porque simplemente _"Ella"_ era su todo su veneno y antídoto, su bien y el mal. Y la verdadera razón por la cual no estaban juntos era porque los dos eran demasiados orgullosos para olvidar las heridas que ellos mismos hicieron.

Bueno y si se preguntan quién es _"Ella", _pues les diré que yo soy fan de Panrry, así que ya se imaginaran quien es.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
